The Light in the Dark
by IsaBones
Summary: Aniversário e blecaute não é uma combinação nada boa...


Já se passavam das oito horas da noite e Scully segurava o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro enquanto procurava seu brinco em cima da estante.

_-Mulder?_

_-Eu mesmo. – Mulder atendeu o celular com a mão que estava livre, e com a outra, segurava o volante do carro._

_-Onde você está? Nós vamos nos atrasar... – Ela perguntou enquanto continuava a procurar._

_-Estou perto. Olha, Scully. Eu não posso falar agora... Idiota!– Mulder buzinou e xingou quando um carro furou o sinal fechado no cruzamento._

_-Falou comigo? – Scully ficou confusa._

_-Não. Foi com um idiota no trânsito... Olha, está um pouco difícil conversar e dirigir... Estarei aí num minuto!_

_-Ok, Mulder. Mas já são 20h15, nós temos de estar lá ás 21h00..._

_-Relaxa, Scully. Nós chegaremos a tempo._

_-É bom mesmo. Você sabe que o Skinner não ia gostar nada que nós nos atrasássemos para o aniversário da esposa dele... – Ela suspirou e desligou o telefone._

**Apartamento de Scully – 20h30**

-Scully, você está pronta? – Mulder bateu na porta.

-Está aberta, Mulder! Entra. – Ela gritou de lá de dentro enquanto terminava de arrumar o cabelo em frente ao espelho.

-Ok...

Mulder abriu a porta, entrou e foi para a sala. Ele estava de pé em frente ao sofá, quando Scully entrou no cômodo.

-Estou pronta, Mulder. Vamos?

Ele olhou a parceira de cima a baixo e perdeu o fôlego.

Scully usava um vestido vermelho decotado que realçava ainda mais os olhos seus azuis. Mulder recobrou os sentidos e disfarçou quando percebeu que ela podia notar que ele estava olhando-a demais.

-Nossa, Scully! Você muito linda. – Ele levantou os polegares para a moça, e ela corou.

-Obrigada, Mulder. Acho que podemos ir agora... – Ela disfarçou.

-Claro! Não se esqueça de pegar seu casaco. Está um pouco frio lá fora.

-Uhum... – Scully pegou o sobretudo no cabide.

Mulder estava do lado de Scully segurando seu casaco, enquanto a parceira trancava a porta. Os dois andaram em direção ao carro, quando de repente, ela para no meio do caminho.

-Oh, oh...

-O que houve agora, Scully?

-Esqueci minha bolsa. Tenho que voltar... – Scully deu meia volta e caminhou novamente até a porta.

-Esta bem... – Mulder suspirou.

Scully acendeu a luz e vasculhava a sala por inteiro a procura de sua bolsa.

-Droga! Eu tinha certeza que estava aqui...

-Perdeu a bolsa, Scully? –Mulder disse entrando novamente pela porta.

-Não. Eu só... – Scully foi até o quarto.

-Nós vamos nos atrasar... – Mulder dizia com certo tom de ironia na voz.

-Cala a boca, Mulder! – Scully gritou do cômodo que estava.

O agente riu e sentou-se no sofá. Scully voltou à sala e começou sua busca entre as almofadas do sofá. De repente a luz piscou e permaneceu apagada por alguns segundos, mas novamente voltou a funcionar.

Os dois entreolharam-se.

-Nossa, Scully. Por um momento eu achei que a força tivesse acabado... -Mulder riu.

Não passou nem cinco segundos após o agente dizer isso, até que as luzes se apagassem totalmente.

-Você e sua grande boca, Mulder!

-Eu não fiz nada...

-Como eu vou achar minha bolsa agora? –Scully parou pensativa no meio da sala escura. – Vamos pegar umas velas na cozinha, Mulder. Depois, você me ajuda a procurar minha bolsa.

-Sim, senhora. – Mulder bateu continência para a parceira. Pois sabia que estava escuro o suficiente para ela não notar a brincadeira e depois descontar todo o estresse do dia nele.

Ele abriu seu celular, para que a luz da tela do aparelho iluminasse o caminho até a cozinha.

O silêncio tomava o cômodo, Scully procurava as velas da gaveta do armário enquanto Mulder iluminava o lugar para ela, segurando o celular próximo ao ombro da parceira.

De repente, o aparelho começou a tocar alto a música tema do seriado "Guerra nas Estrelas", e os dois se assustaram.

-É o Skinner. – Mulder olhou no identificador de chamadas antes de atender. – Com licença.

Enquanto o parceiro atendia a ligação, Scully continuou a procurar, tateando os objetos dentro da gaveta.

-Achei! – Scully pegou a vela e riscou um fósforo, enquanto Mulder voltava para o lugar que estava.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, o Skinner já estava reclamando que estamos ficando atrasados...

-Errou, Scully. Ele ligou para avisar que houve um blecaute em toda DC e que os semáforos e alarmes de lojas não funcionam, por isso há uma grande confusão na rua... A festa foi adiada. Ele nos proibiu de sair de casa.

Scully suspirou.

-O que ele é agora? Nosso pai? – Mulder perguntou entediado.

-Acho melhor mesmo ficarmos, Mulder. Vamos evitar mais confusão do que já nos metemos.

-Ok. Mandona... – Mulder riu.

-Vamos para a sala. –Scully caminhou com a vela na mão até a sala e o parceiro a seguiu.

Mulder se atirou no sofá e suspirou.

-Eu vou pedir o dinheiro do aluguel do smoking para o Skinner...

-Ah, Mulder. Deixe de ser um bebê chorão! – Scully jogou uma almofada no agente. – Bem, já que não vai haver festa, acho melhor trocar de roupa... –Scully se levantou e andou até o quarto. –Já volto.

-Ok...

Scully voltou à sala, onde o agente cochilava no sofá. Ela olhou para o parceiro e riu.

-Mulder, acorda!

O agente abriu os olhos pela metade.

-O que foi Scully? Esta com medo do escuro?

-Não tenho medo do escuro desde criança.

-Eu nunca tive medo. Samantha era pequena, eu tinha que mostrar para ela que cuidava dela. Mas depois que ela sumiu, eu tive medo da escuridão e do vazio que havia dentro de mim...

-Sinto muito, Mulder. Eu também tenho medo dessa escuridão... Tenho medo de te perder...

Mulder ficou chocado com a revelação da parceira. Então viu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-Também tenho medo de te perder... Mas não precisa ter medo... Estou aqui para você, ok?

-Prometo não ter mais medo se você também não tiver.

-Faz muito tempo que não temo a escuridão, Scully. Você acabou com ela quando te conheci. Você é minha luz na escuridão.

Scully sorriu.

-Você também é minha luz, Mulder.


End file.
